duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Duran Duran - (2003) - The Reunion Tour
1980: megahype 1981: first uk ·''' faster than light '''· first european ·''' first american '''· first german ·''' careless memories 1982-84: rio '''· tracks across america ·''' sing blue silver 1987-89: strange behaviour '''· glass spider ·''' secret caravan '''· big live thing ·''' european summer festival 1990-95: an acoustic evening '''· dilate your mind ·''' radio station festival 1997-99: ultra chrome, latex and steel '''· greatest and latest ·''' let it flow 2000-01: pop trash '''· up close and personal 2003-06: reunion ·''' astronaut 2007-09: red carpet massacre '''· summer 2009 2011-12: all you need is now ·''' 2015-18: paper gods '''Tour dates: *[- 7 July: Osaka (Japan)|[2003-07-07 Osaka (Japan), Jo Hall]] *[- 8 July: Fukuoka (Japan)|[2003-07-08 Fukuoka (Japan), Zepp]] *[- 10 July: Nagoya (Japan)|[2003-07-10 Nagoya (Japan), Century Hall]] *[- 11 July: Tokyo (Japan)|[2003-07-11 Tokyo (Japan), Budokan]] *[- 12 July: Tokyo (Japan)|[2003-07-12 Tokyo (Japan), Budokan]] *[- 15 July: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[2003-07-15 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Roxy]] *[- 16 July: Costa Mesa, CA (USA)|[2003-07-16 Costa Mesa CA (USA), Pacific Amphitheatre]] *[- 17 July: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2003-07-17 Las Vegas NV (USA), The Joint (Hard Rock Hotel)]] *[- 19 July: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2003-07-19 Las Vegas NV (USA), The Joint (Hard Rock Hotel)]] *[- 27 August: New York, NY (USA)|[2003-08-27 New York NY (USA), "The Ritz" @ The Webster Hall]] *[- 19 September: Santa Barbara, CA (USA)|[2003-09-19 Santa Barbara CA (USA), Santa Barbara Bowl]] *[- 20 September: San Bernardino, CA (USA)|[2003-09-20 San Bernardino CA (USA), Huyundai Pavilion]] *[- 21 September: San Francisco, CA (USA)|[2003-09-21 San Francisco CA (USA), Golden Gate Park *Now And Zen Fest*]] *[- 3 October: Boston, MA (USA)|[2003-10-03 Boston MA (USA), Fleet Center *Mixfest*]] *[- 11 October: New Orleans, LA (USA)|[2003-10-11 New Orleans LA (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 14 October: London (UK)|[2003-10-14 London (UK), Forum Kentish Town]] *[- 8 November: Atlantic City, NJ (USA)|[2003-11-08 Atlantic City NJ (USA), The Borgata]] *[- 9 November: Washington, DC (USA)|[2003-11-09 Washington DC (USA), Warner Theatre]] *[- 10 November: Philadelphia, PA (USA)|[2003-11-10 Philadelphia PA (USA), Tower Theatre]] *[- 13 November: Cleveland, OH (USA)|[2003-11-13 Cleveland OH (USA), Agora]] *[- 14 November: Toronto, ON (Canada)|[2003-11-14 Toronto ON (Canada), Kool House]] *[- 15 November: Detroit, MI (USA)|[2003-11-15 Detroit MI (USA), Royal Oak]] *[- 17 November: Chicago, IL (USA)|[2003-11-17 Chicago IL (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 18 November: Chicago, IL (USA)|[2003-11-18 Chicago IL (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 19 November: Chicago, IL (USA)|[2003-11-19 Chicago IL (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 21 November: Atlanta, GA (USA)|[2003-11-21 Atlanta GA (USA), Tabernacle]] *[- 22 November: New Orleans, LA (USA)|[2003-11-22 New Orleans LA (USA), Twiropa of Blues]] *[- 23 November: Houston, TX (USA)|[2003-11-23 Houston TX (USA), Cullen Auditorium]] *[- 24 November: Dallas, TX (USA)|[2003-11-24 Dallas TX (USA), Majestic Theatre]] *[- 26 November: Albuquerque, NM (USA)|[2003-11-26 Albuquerque NM (USA), Kiva Auditorium]] *[- 28 November: Phoenix, AZ (USA)|[2003-11-28 Phoenix AZ (USA), Celebrity Theatre]] *[- 29 November: Tucson, AZ (USA)|[2003-11-29 Tucson AZ (USA), Rialto Theatre]] *[- 30 November: San Diego, CA (USA)|[2003-11-30 San Diego CA (USA), 4th & B Theatre]] *[- 6 December: Auckland (New Zealand)|[2003-12-06 Auckland (New Zealand), Western Springs]] *[- 8 December: Brisbane (Australia)|[2003-12-08 Brisbane (Australia), Brisbane Entertainment Centre]] *[- 9 December: Melbourne (Australia)|[2003-12-09 Melbourne (Australia), Metro Nightclub]] *[- 10 December: Melbourne (Australia)|[2003-12-10 Melbourne (Australia), Telstra Dome]] *[- 12 December: Sydney (Australia)|[2003-12-12 Sydney (Australia), Enmore Theatre]] *[- 13 December: Sydney (Australia)|[2003-12-13 Sydney (Australia), Aussie Stadium]] *[- 14 December: Sydney (Australia)|[2003-12-14 Sydney (Australia), Aussie Stadium]] *[- 16 December: Singapore (Singapore)|[2003-12-16 Singapore (Singapore), Indoor Stadium]] *[- 30 January: San Antonio, TX (USA)|[2004-01-30 San Antonio TX (USA), Laurie Auditorium]] *[- 1 February: Houston, TX (USA)|[2004-02-01 Houston TX (USA), Reliant Center *Superbowl XXXVIII Tailgate Party*]] *[- 7 April: Belfast (UK)|[2004-04-07 Belfast (UK), Odyssey Arena]] *[- 8 April: Dublin (Ireland)|[2004-04-08 Dublin (Ireland), Point Theatre]] *[- 11 April: Nottingham (UK)|[2004-04-11 Nottingham (UK), Nottingham Arena]] *[- 13 April: London (UK)|[2004-04-13 London (UK), Wembley Arena]] *[- 14 April: London (UK)|[2004-04-14 London (UK), Wembley Arena]] *[- 15 April: Glasgow (UK)|[2004-04-15 Glasgow (UK), S.E.C.C.]] *[- 17 April: Manchester (UK)|[2004-04-17 Manchester (UK), M.E.N. Arena]] *[- 18 April: Birmingham (UK)|[2004-04-18 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena]] *[- 19 April: Birmingham (UK)|[2004-04-19 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena]] *[- 21 April: Manchester (UK)|[2004-04-21 Manchester (UK), M.E.N. Arena]] *[- 22 April: Newcastle (UK)|[2004-04-22 Newcastle (UK), Telewest Arena]] *[- 24 April: London (UK)|[2004-04-24 London (UK), Wembley Arena]] *[- 25 April: Birmingham (UK)|[2004-04-25 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena]] *[- 27 April: Sheffield (UK)|[2004-04-27 Sheffield (UK), Hallam FM Arena]] *[- 28 April: Cardiff (UK)|[2004-04-28 Cardiff (UK), Cardiff International Arena]] *[- 30 April: London (UK)|[2004-04-30 London (UK), Wembley Arena]] *[- 1 May: London (UK)|[2004-05-01 London (UK), Wembley Arena]] *[- 3 October: Berlin (Germany)|[2004-10-03 Berlin (Germany), Columbiahalle]] Tour personnel *Tour Manager - James Monkman (Worldwide Tour Manager) *Production Manager - Tony Gutters (AKA Dreads) *Stage Manager - Gary Currier *FOH Manager - Snake Newton *Monitor Engineer - Simon Higgins *Sound Technicians - Jonathan Lewis, Richard Trow *Monitor Technicians - Leon Dalton, Andrew Thornton *Lighting Crew Chief - Ian Twell *Lighting Technicians - Ben Howell, Jim Mills, Davide Palumbi, Paul Tibbles *Wardrobe Styling - Jeffrey Bryant *Wardrobe provided by Giorgio Armani *Security - (Carl Stroud Head of Security World Wide & Personal Bodyguard to Mr Simon Le Bon) Dave Cassilas USA *Crane Technician - Laurence Edwards *Motion Control - Darragh McAuliffe *Video Technician - Alastair MacDiarmid *LED Tech Icarus - Wilson Wright *Guitar Technician - Adey Wilson *Keyboard Technician - Ben Adams *Drum Technician - Alex Keyser *Video Director - Ruary MacPhie *Video Technicians - Josh Bagnal, Dan Ormrod *Head Rigging - Dave Rowe *Rigger - Dave Brierley *Head Carpenter - Rick Worsfold *Carpenter - Dean Gannon *Lead Truck Driver - Ian Silver Category:Duran Duran Tours Category:Security